The Katswell Secrets
by renzjericho
Summary: Kitty learned that her Family has secrets will she believe or crack like an egg? This story is planned to have 10 Chapters


**Act 1 - Revealation**

* * *

><p>Incoming Transmission from an Unknown Location<p>

"Agent Jorge here, You will never believe what I found!" Jorge said in a Dark alley

renzjericho Presents

"My Cover is Comprised! I need reinforcements but don't send in the Army!" Jorge said and 2 Unknown Evil Agents are seen  
>"Agent Jorge out!" Jorge said and rans away<p>

KATSWELL SECRETS

TUFF HQ

"Agent Jorge out!" Jorge said and rans away then statics

"Well..." Chief wondered "AGENT KATSWELL AND PUPPY Find Jorge in that location I will scan where he is" Chief said and he made his computer scan Jorge's Location and It stated he is in Moscow, Russia

Moscow, Russia

Unknown Military Base

Kitty and Dudley was crawling inside an Air Vent and they saw Agent Jorge inside an Janitor's Closet very Injuried and they jumped out of the Air Vent

"Jorge what happened?" Dudley asked "I... Ha-ve... Intel that your Family has a lot of Hidden Secrets..." Jorge said weakly and dropped Classified files "Thee..sseee aree files of your Family Secrets" Jorge said and Kitty grabbed it and opened it "Er ist Louise dein älterer Bruder." Jorge said in German "English?" Kitty said "He is Louise your older brother!" Jorge said "He is a hostage or slave of DOOM Russi-" Before he could finish Russian Army burst out of the Door "Take the injured man!" the Soldier said and took him to a ambulance

When the trio went out Jorge was sent to a Army Helicopter and sent back to TUFF while Kitty saw a file called VERY CLASSIFIED inside the folder and looked at it as it said

_Kristine Katswell_

_Information:_

_Birthday: Oct. 21_

_Sex (Gender): Female_

_Family: Katswell_

_Description: She is very voilent she has alot of voilent bones. The Family kept her in a Mental Prison to prevent the voilence._

_Location of Prisonment: Berlin, Germany_

and looked at Louise

_Louise Katswell_

_Information:_

_Birthday: Oct. 22_

_Sex (Gender): Male_

_Family: Katswell_

_Description: He is a slave of our society we the DOOM of Russia will keep him that way_

_Location of Slavement: DOOM Russian HQ, Moscow_

then after hours of looking of the Files she learned that her family was hiding alot of secrets

"Dudley.. We must save them all execpt the 2 Kids I knew them already..." Kitty said while crying softly "Ok.." Dudley said

DOOM Russian HQ, Moscow, Slave Room

"FASTER SLAVES! SLAVES ARE CHEAP!" The Slavemaster said while the slaves are mining

"I will work for food!" A slave said

"Ya!" Louise said

Then the Door busted with Kitty and Dudley running and Kitty shot the slavemaster

"OOFFF!" The slavemaster said and fell inside the whole Gold Pile

"Louise!" Kitty said and blasted his chains

"Sister!" Louise said and Kitty hugged him while Dudley walked to them then they broke up the hug "So this is your husband?" Louise said "How did you know?" Kitty asked "This newspaper article" Louise said with a newspaper

"Ok... Lets save Kristine from that Prison" Kitty said "Ya About that we heard that Kristine is being moved to Alcatraz Island Yesterday" Louise said "Fine" Kitty said

TUFF HQ

"Ok Louise Your gonna stay here until you are recovered" Kitty said "Ok.." Louise said "This way to the Hospital your in a critical health condition, Dehydration and stuff.." A Gaurd said and escorted him

Kitty and Dudley went home

The Next Day

Alcatraz Island

"WELCOME TO THE MOST SECURED PRISON IN AMERICA!" The Gaurd Chief said

"GRRRR!" Kristine said in a strape jacket

Then the gaurds left the cell and Kristine saw A TUFF Propoganda poster with her sister in it

"Sister. You are lucky that you have a voilent bone" she thought

TUFF HQ Mice Invasion Week

"CALL THE EXTERMINATOR CHIEEEEEFFF!" Jorge Shouted as he was about to sink into a pile of mice! "OK! WAAAAHH!" Chief was unlucky as he sank too! "WAAAAHHH!" Keswick is Unlucky too!

TV News

"Mice invaded Petrooopppoooliissss!" The reporter sank too!

DOOM HQ

"YES MY FRIENDS KILL THEEM NO! NOT MEEE!" Snaptrap too and his men fell down a pile of mice

STUFF HQ

"Wait Whats going on? Im Going to have my revenge on Kitty and on his lackey partner Dennnnyyyy!" Jack fell too!

Kitty's Apartment

"MOUSE!" Kitty excitedly shouted and started chasing the mices "Daddy I never saw Mommy like this before" Katy asked "You'll start chasing them like Katly" Dudley said and they looked at Katly trying to walk on her own to catch the mice

Then Katy started to feel strange like she wanted to chase some mice "MOUSSSEEE!" Katy shouted and chases the mice

"Want me to get the Mouse Traps Daddy?" Chris asked "To Stop the mice or them?" Dudley asked "Them.." Chris said "Your a little Dim-Witted my son we have commons. HI-FIVE!" Dudley said and they gave each other a Hi-Five! and they threw Mouse traps catching alot of mice and Katy, Kitty and Katly "OUCH!" Kitty and Katy said and Katly cried loud as they removed the mouse traps and on Katly too

"Dudley!" Kitty said "Stop disturbing us cats!" Kitty said

"OHHH... YOU WANT TO BE LATE THAT YOUR MOM AND YOUR SIBLINGS ARE COMING!" Dudley said "Oh.." Kitty said

5 Hours later after the Exterminators Exterminated all Mices of Petropolis

"DING DONG" The Door Bell Rang and Kitty looked at the Security Camera and saw her mom and her siblings "_oh great my idiotic sibling who think they have POWERS!" _Kitty thought and opened the door "SISTER!"The Siblings said and hugged Kitty. "Hey Kitty where do you think I should get this T-Shirt for?" Dudley walked in and asked "Are those your siblings?" Dudley said "INTRUDER!" The Brothers said and started to punch and kick Dudley "KITTY! HEEELPP!" Dudley asked for help.

"Come in mom" Kitty said and her mom entered and Dudley Jumped to Kitty's Legs and let go "HEEELPP!" and Dudley got beaten up by Kids

Then Suddenly Peg came in and saw Dudley got beaten up by Kitty's Siblings "MITZY! How dare you do that to your own husband!" Peg said "Peg, It my siblings they think they are strong like those in WWF" Kitty said "Well You know everytime I see my Dudley get beaten up by Innocents and NOT BAD GUYS! He will have to come home to me for 2 WEEKS!" Peg said "But Peg. I can't live without Dudley!" Kitty said as Peg started to pull Dudley home to his MOTHER!

Kitty has an Annoying Face on her "Whats wrong Sister? Hate that Intruder?" One of the brother said named Terry "NO! That Intruder is my Husband!" Kitty said as Katy and Chris walked in "Hey Mommy Katly is" Before they could finish the brothers beaten them up! "NOT MY KIDS!" Kitty said as Jorge walked in with a Mouse Toy "Hey Kitty the Chief has birthday Present for you that he was supposed to give you when it was your birthday" Jorge said "INTRUDER" The Brothers said and ran to Jorge "AAAAAHH!" Jorge eyes popped out and got beaten up "NOOO! I JUST GOT RIBS SURGERY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kitty survive 2 Weeks without Dudley but his Siblings and her mom will stay in her house for 1 Month. Will Jorge get another Ribs Surgery? Found out at Act 2 -Survivalization<strong>


End file.
